kraveanddowfandomcom-20200214-history
Krave
"Well, your knickers are certainly in a twist, aren't they?" ''-Krave to Dow '''Krave Dono Troytism Foolion' is the protagonist of the ''Krave and Dow'' series . He is a Human/Andorian hybrid (Humadorian) who stops threats to his homeplanet; Earth and the universe with his best friend; Dow and Earth's Alliance. History ﻿ Early Years His mother was a human and his father was a Andorian exiled from his homeplanet. He was born in 1826 and him and his parents were forced to run away from Italy, after being hunted down by the Seven Deadly Sins that wanted Krave's father's immortality. Around when he was 24, Krave was given his father's immortality and was told to protect his mother, while his father sacrificed his self for his son and wife. Krave tried to give his mother his immortality, but it wouldn't work, due to his mother having no alien DNA. He stayed with her, until she died of old age. He became depressed for many years, as horrible memories taunted him. 1900's In the 1900's, he decided to join the army, during the second World War. He went to England and met his future wife, Anne. They had two children, Dante and Luna. After the War ended, Anne and the kids disappeared. After he found out, he recived a letter telling him to go to Mammoth Rock. He settled there for a year and decided to stay there. Roadtrip of a Lifetime In April 2011, he met James Joe Dow, a nineteen year old who later becomes great friends with him. Dow offers Krave to stay in his house with him and Krave agrees. Two months later, they go on a road trip to three different countries; England, France and then America. In England, they get very drunk and get lost in a forest for the remaining night. In France, they visit an art gallery and find a rather strange painting of a nude Krave made by Vincent Van Gogh. In America, they stay in New York and go to a large cliff top for one night. On that cliff top, they find Vonorox, an alien desprate to get his homeplanet. When Krave refuses to give him the Immortality Stone, Vonorox tries to kill him, but fails. Krave tells him to meet him at the centre of New York and to settle a fight there that will reflect off the Earth's future. Strangely, Krave wins, while Vonorox falls from the Empire State Building and falls to his death. After that, Krave and Dow walk back to the caravan and drive back to Mammoth Rock. Battle for Time TBA A Very Merry Christmas TBA No Man's Land TBA Trials of the Virtues TBA Final Battle TBA Personality Krave is optimistic, lively and kind, but also mysterious and aggressive. He is a strong thinking person, as well as a strong doing person. He is highly intelligent, due to him being over 200 years old and knowing much about the planet he has lived on for decades. He knows fluent English, French, German, Italian and Spanish. This also means he can be a little "dated" and "old fashioned" at times. For example, he carries around a 40's pocket watch and decided to wear a tweed jacket and bowtie to a modern party. He's also very well spoken, as well as being slightly stuffy and eccentric at times. However, he is extremely secretive to anyone he isn't familar with and only tells things about himself to people he can trust and knows well enough, like Dow. Relationships James Joe Dow Krave and Dow are best friends. Anne Foolion Krave's love and long lost wife. They married each other during WWII and had two children; Dante and Luna. Appearances Krave has appeared in every single book in the series. *''Krave and Dow's Excellent Adventure (first appearance) *Krave and Dow Battle for Time'' *''Krave and Dow's Merry Christmas'' *''Krave and Dow's Finest Hour ''(final appearance) Creation The concept of the character Krave was inspired by the Doctor from Doctor Who. Originally, Andorians were going to be "real aliens", but the creator decided to make his origins moe interesting by making him a hybrid between Human and Andorian. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids